Mi Maestro
by Schala S
Summary: Son Gohan era no sólo quien le enseñaba a pelear: era su héroe, su amigo, su padre, su hermano... ¿Cómo explicarle al pequeño Gohan del presente todo lo que su maestro significaba para él en el futuro? Conversacion de Mirai Trunks y Gohan luego del Cell Game.


**MI MAESTRO**

- Oye, Trunks...- Escuche que me llamaba con su respeto y dulzura clásicas, de este y otros tiempos.- Me pregunto... Cómo era yo en el futuro?

Gohan me formuló aquella pregunta como si la hubiera tenido atragantada desde hacia tiempo... Observe sus ojos curiosos mirar los míos, como queriendo descubrir algo que quizás no era tan misterioso como parecía...

Faltaban tan solo unas horas para que me fuera a mí tiempo de nuevo, aquella mañana siguiente de la derrota del malvado Cell. Lo observe en silencio, sumergido en mis pensamientos, asimilando la pregunta... De alguna manera esta seria mi última conversación con el que fuera mi maestro. Por supuesto decidí contestarle, después de un breve silencio provocado por la repentina pregunta.

- Pues...- Suspire, qué podía decir de mi maestro en aquel momento? Era ese niño que tenia en frente, pero a la vez no era él... Cuantas contradicciones.- Era un guerrero excepcional, como tu, Gohan...

Vi sus ojos de nuevo, los cuales me miraban con un leve tinte de tristeza.- Y como era como persona?

- Eh?- No entendí bien a qué quería llegar con todo eso.

- Era bueno contigo?- Y seguía hablando con aquella inocencia de niño, pero con ese tono adulto que tan bien se mezclaban en él.

- Si... Era un gran hombre.- Empecé a sentir nostalgia... No hablaba muy seguido de mi maestro, como que me costaba... No porque no quisiera, pero saber que hablaba de alguien que ya no existía en mi mundo me daba tanta, pero TANTA tristeza...

- Era importante para ti, verdad?- Siguió interrogándome, deseoso de saber mas...

- Si, mucho...- Mire hacia el suelo, empezaba a dolerme esa nostalgia que se manifestaba en mi pecho.

- Disculpa, te molestan mis preguntas?- Percibí pena en su voz.

- No... Es solo que...

- Imagino como te sientes, Trunks.- Dijo de pronto, adoptando una seriedad que casi asustaba, no conseguía imaginarme a Gokuh así de serio... Pero Gohan tenía muchísima madurez para ser tan joven, tal vez hasta más madurez que yo.

- De qué hablas?- Sentí que mi pregunta fue ruda, pero él entendió a la perfección su sentido.

- Recuerdo cuando Nappa mató al señor Piccolo... Al verlo morir sentí un dolor demasiado grande... No creo que mucha gente lo comprenda.

Vi su mirada nostálgica, y por primera vez sentí que alguien podía entender lo que yo sentía con respecto a mi maestro.

- No, es difícil de comprender...- Respondí tímidamente.

- Si, porque el señor Piccolo, para mi, fue como un padre... Y eso que yo tuve al mío, pero... tu...- Me miró triste, no podía soportar ese brillo apagado en sus ojos.- Lo siento, creo que pregunte demasiado...- Miró al suelo, apenado.

- No, Gohan!- Intente que levantara mirada de nuevo.- Esta bien... Para mi Gohan fue como mi padre, sabes? A pesar de que no había tanta diferencia de edad...

- Imagino como se siente!- Recuperó ánimos.- El señor Piccolo es así de importante para mi! De hecho, a veces lo siento más padre que a mi propio padre...

- A... A qué te refieres?- Pregunte con cautela, al ver que una enorme tristeza se apoderaba de él.

- Amo a mi papa... Pero...- Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, siendo absolutamente superado por la situación.- No puedo soportar que nos haya abandonado... Yo quiero seguir teniendo a mi papa! No puedo perdonarlo, Trunks... Mi mama y yo acaso no valemos tanto como para que él reviviera? Acaso ser mas fuerte cuenta mas que nosotros?... Mama me lo dijo ayer... Me dijo que...- El llanto lo dominó por completo, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente. Sin pensarlo ni 5 segundos, lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude... Como me recordó a mi cuando tenia su edad! Cuantas lagrimas derramadas por no tener a mi padre, por ver como día a día mi mundo se deterioraba y se hundía más y más en ese asqueroso infierno apocalíptico... No podía ver a Gohan así... No podía verlo así en este tiempo donde las cosas salieron tan bien, dentro de todo...

- Gohan... No llores! Qué sucedió con la señora Chichi?- Pregunte con toda la cautela y respeto que me fueron posibles.

- Mi mama esta embarazada...- Y siguió llorando.

No puedo negar lo que sentí ante eso, solo me quede congelado en medio de aquel panorama, percibiendo un fuerte escalofrío subir por todo mi cuerpo...- Qué?- Solo eso fui capaz de decir.

- Mi papa prefirió ir a entrenar al otro mundo, antes que ver crecer a mi hermanito...

- Gohan...- Nada que dijera en ese momento aliviaría al pequeño que alguna vez, en otro tiempo, fue mi maestro.

- No tengo fuerzas, Trunks... No quiero... Es mucha responsabilidad para mi, solo tengo 10 años!- Se enfureció, clavando sus negros ojos en los míos, buscando en mis pupilas una explicación que probablemente no existía.- No puedo cargar con este peso, el tener que cuidar a mi mama yo solo, el tener que ser un "padre" para mi hermano... Por eso... Por eso quiero saber como era mi contraparte del futuro!- Sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla ante eso, no podía sentir mas orgullo por aquel muchachito.- Quiero ser como él, quiero ser un ejemplo para mi hermano, así como él lo fue para ti... Eso solo que no se que hacer... No se!!- Apretó sus parpados por la impotencia, ahora era mi turno de hablar.

No sabia bien que decir, por lo tanto preferí improvisar, dejar que mi corazón hablara.- Gohan perdió al señor Gokuh cuando este murió por la enfermedad que padecía... Y no pasó ni un año cuando tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos como todos eran asesinados... Incluido el señor Piccolo...

El me miró emocionado, aunque triste, era como si le estuvieran dando la respuesta que él tanto buscaba pero no pudiera digerirla del todo bien. Finalmente corte la pausa y seguí hablando:

- Por supuesto tuvo que abandonar sus estudios, invadido por la impotencia y la sed de venganza... Recuerdo cuando me contó como su maestro, o sea Piccolo, lo protegió para que #18 no lo matara, perdiendo la vida por ello, y viéndose obligado él a escapar vergonzosamente, solo para que la vida de su maestro no se haya extinguido en vano... Recuerdo la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban... Y puedo decirte que solo aquella noche lo vi triste.

- Cómo que solo esa noche?- Preguntó curioso, como un niño pequeño, el cual era en realidad.

- Si... Gohan siempre estuvo rodeado por un aura inexplicable, dejó la venganza y la impotencia de lado, y construyó una pared de esperanza alrededor suyo... No se permitía estar triste, ni sucumbir... Supongo que, porque si lo hacia, la señora Chichi, y yo, por supuesto, nos derrumbaríamos detrás de él... Gohan era quien nos daba ánimos a todos a seguir adelante... Era quien me daba ánimos a no darme por vencido, quien me hacia ver que era posible derrotar a los androides... El me entrenó con la esperanza de que si él no podía, yo si conseguiría acabar con ellos... Quizás, y es muy probable, cuando estaba solo si se sentía triste, que esa esperanza que siempre nos mostraba se apagaba y daba paso a la impotencia de no poder vengar a su maestro y a sus amigos...

- Pero aun así nunca se dio por vencido...- Me sonrió levemente, lo cual me hizo sonreír también.

- Exacto. Gohan JAMAS se dio por vencido... Nunca dejó que la soledad y la impotencia lo derrumbaran, por eso creo que era un guerrero absolutamente admirable... El luchó hasta el final, murió valerosamente defendiendo a su planeta, a su gente, a sus seres queridos, y a mí...

- Seguro que él te quería mucho...- Me dijo emocionado.

- Así como yo a él... Gohan fue mi maestro, porque me enseñó no solo a pelear, sino a tener esperanza... Por eso escribí "Hope" en la maquina del tiempo... Porque, simbólicamente, quería llevarme desde mi tiempo algo de esa aura que rodeaba a mi maestro...

Vi que quería acotar algo, pero le hice un gesto para que me dejara continuar.

- Gohan fue mi amigo, a quien le contaba mis problemas y preocupaciones con la mas grande la las confianzas... Fue mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir... Fue el héroe de los pocos humanos que quedaban, no solo el mío... Fue respetado y querido por muchísima gente, muchos de los cuales le deben su supervivencia a él... Y por ultimo... Gohan fue como mi padre, porque tuvo que crecer a pasos agigantados después de todo lo que pasó, y eso lo hizo un hombre muy maduro y bueno, una persona realmente admirable... Yo quería mucho a mi maestro, así como tú quieres a Piccolo, porque él fue todo lo que yo no tuve en mi tiempo... El amigo que nunca pude hacer, el mentor que necesitaba, y el padre que nunca pude conocer...

Ambos nos quedamos callados, llorando emocionados, Gohan se veía feliz, lo cual me hacia sentir bien, en verdad.

- Mi maestro, aun cuando su mundo estaba casi destruido, pudo salir adelante... Y se que murió feliz por haber hecho lo que mas quería, que era defender el mundo donde vivía la gente que él amaba... Defenderlo en nombre...

- ... De su padre y sus amigos... No?- Terminó mi frase atinadamente, le dije "si" con mi cabeza.- Si él, aun en sus horribles condiciones, pudo...

- Tu también puedes, Gohan... No en vano son la misma persona.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, como aclarándonos que nos habíamos entendido a la perfección.

- Aunque mi padre no viva... yo cuidare de mi madre, de mi hermanito, y de mi mundo...

- Si... Junto con la gente que te rodea, todos cuidaran la paz de este mundo, se que lo harán.

- Gracias, Trunks...- Y me abrazó. Me sentí extraño al ver el cambio de roles... Yo siempre era quien abrazaba a Gohan así, buscando el calor de un padre en los brazos de mi maestro.

---

Finalmente me fui esa misma tarde, convencido de que Gohan no se daría por vencido, pasara lo que pasara...

Cuando llegue a mi tiempo, mate a los androides lo más rápido que pude, yendo luego hacia la tumba de mi maestro, la cual cave yo mismo en medio de las montañas donde solíamos entrenar, a los 14 años, en medio de ese torbellino de dolor que se había apoderado de mí... Mucho agua había pasado bajo el puente, yo ya no era el mismo, ni mi mundo tampoco... Me sentí mas maduro de lo que podría haberme imaginado en mi vida, sentí que todo el camino recorrido había valido la pena en verdad.

Me pare frente a la lápida, mirándola callado, sumergiéndome en mi emoción.

- Maestro...- Susurre hacia el viento.- Ya cumplí mi promesa... Ya los mate... Ya te vengue... Y vengue a toda esa gente que no merecía morir como murió...- Derrame unas pocas lágrimas, limpiándolas al instante, debía ser fuerte frente a él.- Te prometo... Te prometo que JAMAS me daré por vencido!- Le sonreí a la tumba, sintiendo un viento despeinar mi cabello, sabiendo que EL había pasado por ahí de alguna forma, y sabiendo también que estaba orgulloso de mi así como yo lo estaba del pequeño Gohan, por su valentía... "Se que él no se dará por vencido, como yo tampoco lo haré".

- Te lo prometo, maestro...

**THE END!**

----------------------------------------

_**Nota Final de la Autora**_

_Me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellos... Adoro la relación de amistad, respeto y hermandad entre Mirai Trunks y Mirai Gohan, además de que los admiro enormemente, a ambos._

_Espero les guste... Mirai Gohan merecía un fic cargado de todo el respeto que yo siento por él, así como el enorme respeto y admiración que siente Trunks también... n.n_

_Nos vemos en otro fic, cualquier cosa déjenme un review!_

_Hasta otra! n.n_

PD: "Hope" es "Esperanza" aclaro por si las moscas o.o


End file.
